Chapter 11: Father and Son
Chapter 11: Father and Son is the eleventh chapter of Yakuza 6: The Song of Life. Plot This chapter begins with Kiryu returning to the Hirose Family with Haruto in tow. Back at their home, Hirose reveals that Chairman Kurusu never planned on Tsuneo inheriting his dealings. He wanted to promote Koshimizu as his successor. Hirose says though, that he is unaware of the secret of Onomichi. Kiryu and Yuta plan to bring Haruto back to his apartment for the night. At the Navy Apartments, Yuta reveals how he wants to be a good father and how he hasn't felt much of a family tie until he joined the Hirose Family. Yuta reveals that he wants to head to Kamurocho in the morning to make things right by talking to Lo. Kiryu and him form an agreement to take about the Saio Triad if they will not agree with them. The next morning Kiryu must head to the Hirose Family Office to inform the others about their plan. At the office, Kiryu is informed that Matsuzoe was also found dead. Speak with Yuta and head to Kamurocho. In Kamurocho, proceed to New Serena to meet with Date. Kiryu says he will take care of Haruto while Yuta and him head off to Little Asia. Date also informs Kiryu that Tsuneo Iwami is in town. Yuta goes and makes a call and this raises the suspicions of Date. At the emergency exit, Yuta appears to have left on his own. Kiryu decides that he must rush to Little Asia. Yuta arrives in Little Asia drunk and demanding to see his father. He continues drinking while he waits for his father to show up. As you near Little Asia, you get a call from Nagumo informing you that he left a will in the office and apparently is out to kill Big Lo. When you arrive at Little Asia, the Saio HQ is completely ablaze. The triad refuses to let you inside, you must defeat them and then find Yuta. Continue making your way through the burning building and defeating any enemy who confronts you. At the top floor, Yuta reveals that he believes that if Lo and him die there then nobody will come for Haruto anymore. The scene changes to the meeting between Yuta and Lo. This is where you see Yuta set the building a blaze and denounce the triad. Yuta also says that he will die here in order to keep his son safe. Kiryu continues to ask Yuta what will happen to Haruto if he has to grow up without a father. Yuta requests as a final act to leave Haruto and Haruka to Kiryu. Kiryu isn't willing to accept this outcome and decides that if he must he'll drag Yuta out by force. After the fight with Yuta, Lo, Yuta, and Kiryu are all outside the Saio HQ. Lo promises that the Saio Triad will never make another outcome on Haruto's life. However, he then tells you that there is a person trying to protect the secrets of Onomichi. He says that under the orders of Chairman Kurusu says that Hirose has killed multiple times in order to keep the secret. There is a scene with Hirose, Lo, and Haruto. It involves the secret of Onomichi. Hirose and the chairman Kurusu want Lo and the Triads to leave. Lo refuses, but Hirose tells him that he can convince Yuta to take control. He also tells Lo that if he doesn't accept this proposition, he will tell Yuta the truth about everything. After this meeting with Hirose, Lo reveals that he cancelled the order for his men to go after the child, but Tsuneo had already gone after Tatsukawa and the hit and run took place. As a result, Hirose had to turn Yuta against Lo. It becomes apparent that Hirose is the man pulling the strings to hold the secrets of Onomichi. Lo says that this secret has to be revealed. Tasks *Go to the Navy Apartments. *Go to the Hirose Family Office. *Go to New Serena. *Go to the Emergency Exit. *Hurry to Little Asia. *Find Yuta. *Defeat Ed. *Defeat Yuta. Related trophies Rewards *There is a completion of ???? yen for completing this chapter. Gallery Father and Son 1.jpg Father and Son 2.jpg Father and Son 3.jpg Father and Son 4.jpg Father and Son 5.jpg Father and Son 6.jpg Father and Son 7.jpg Father and Son 8.jpg Father and Son 9.jpg Father and Son 10.jpg Father and Son 11.jpg Father and Son 12.jpg Father and Son 13.jpg Father and Son 14.jpg Father and Son 15.jpg Father and Son 16.jpg Father and Son 17.jpg Father and Son 18.jpg Father and Son 19.jpg Father and Son 20.jpg Father and Son 21.jpg Father and Son 22.jpg Category:Yakuza 6 Chapters